Azula & Aang?
by Dudewhowrites
Summary: Aang gets amnesia and Azula tricks him into believing that he is her boyfriend! update: Story Completed! Reviews always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Aang's luck runs out

Aang and the gang had been camped in the mountains for a few days now so that Toph and Aang could get some earthbending training done. They usually tried to keep on the move, least they get ambushed by fire nation troops, however, Aang was making real progress and both he and Toph insisted on staying longer. Most of the moves Aang had learned were pretty basic, which was ok with Aang, as he spent most of his time thinking of ways he could combine his water, earth and air bending into super cool moves anyway.

Little did Aang's friends realize though was that Princess Azula and her posse of elite friends were hot on their trail. Mei, with her dagger and dart throwing skills and Ty lee, with...whatever it is she does (Azula doesn't really know) rounded out the elite group headed by Princess Azula herself, a fire bending prodigy and one of the few fire benders capable of electricty bending. As fate would have it Azula and her friends were no more than a few hundred yards away from Aang's encampment when our story begins...

"No, no, no Aang, you got to wait for the right moment to strike!" said a frustrated Toph.

"Now, you know how I felt.." said Katara. Aang raised an eyebrow to Katara who quickly just smiled back.

"You know, for only a few days of training I think I'm doing pretty -OOF!" Aang didn't even finish his thought before he was knocked down with a well placed rock to the stomach.

"The difference between 'pretty well' and the correct way can be deadly! Try and get it right this time, ok?" said Toph.

Aang dusted himself off and took his position once again. In no time at all Toph summoned several rocks from the ground and hurled them at Aang. Aang quickly countered with his own earthbending and all present were mighty impressed.

"That was..the correct way Aang." said a smiling Toph. Aang dusted his hands.

"I think thats enough for the moment, lets get some food and rest." said Aang. Sokka's eyes lit up immediately.

"That's the first sensible thing I heard all day...let's go!" said Sokka, running to his tent. Toph followed, leaving Aang and Katara to walk back together.

"You're doing really good Aang! I'm sure you'll master all four elements way before summer! said Katara.

"You think so? I don't know. I'm doing good, but...the fire lord sounds pretty unbeatable..." said Aang.

"That's because he is!" said Azula who walked up casually followed by Mei. Ty Lee soon joined them, jumping out of a tree like a gymnast.

Aang's face became grave and serious and both he and Katara went into their battle stances.

"Guys, what sounds better to you? The earth kingdom bean special or the-" said Sokka running up to the group and stopping when he realized who was there. Toph could sense the danger and also assumed her battle stance.

"You guys couldn't beat us in Omashu, and now we have a earthbending champion with us! You can't win!" yelled Katara.

"Do you think one more little girl is going to make difference?" asked Azula who almost laughed.

"Why don't you come and see the difference!" yelled Toph.

"I'd rather not...now there's no reason for things to get messy, just hand over the avatar and I will spare the rest of you." said Azula looking at her nails.

"Fat chance, fire, uh...girl...why don't YOU leave before I show you my super-amazing Avatar powers!" said Aang who quickly did a few earth and air bending moves...Azula was not intimidated in the least.

"I'll take my chances little boy." said Azula and without a second more hesitation, signaled Mei and Ty Lee to Attack. Sokka quickly unsheathed his boomerang and headed back to the camp to get Appa ready to leave. Katara began to use her water bending to block Mei's darts, much like their first fight in Omashu.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee confronted Toph, slowly approaching the blind girl, who stood almost completely still.  
"Come on little girl, don't give us any trouble.." said Ty Lee.

"I don't need advice from old ladies!" said Toph who earthbended a rock underneath Ty Lee and sent her flying into a tree.  
"Old ladies?" said a slightly stunned Ty Lee who quickly recoverd , swung through the branches like a monkey and landed right back in front of Toph and began her assault of precision strikes.

Azula and Aang were having their own fierce fight. Azula's fire bending and speed was far greater than any other fire bender Aang had fought before and even with his agility he was having a hard time keeping up. He used every trick he could think of, yet he was stuck in a stalemate with Azula. Azula's attacks became ever fiercer and more powerful and she was really going all out in her attacks against the Avatar, unwilling to accept defeat a second time against this kid and begin down the path that Zuko had begun down. Yet, for all that, Aang seemed to never get tired and Azula was actually beginning to get nervous as all her attacks seem to be in vain and for the first time in her life, she began to think she would not be able to defeat this foe...yet she had one more ace up her sleeve.  
At that moment, Sokka came back on top of Appa and landed in the middle of the epic battle and hollered for his friends to get on. Katara quickly used her water whip to trip Mei, who fell flat on her face and Toph easily launched Ty Lee back into the same tree with another round of earthbending maneuvers and joined the water siblings a top the flying bison. Aang tried to look for a way out of his fight with Azula, whos eyes blazed like doomsday and blue fire raged ever more intense. Using everything he had left in him, Aang called forth a mighty blast of air to send Azula flying back a few yards and landing on her back. Aang quickly used his airbending to jump back to Appa and with a quick "yip yip" was airborn and seemingly victorious against yet another failed fire nation attempt on his life. Azula clenched her fist as the bison ascended and with all her will and might began her lightning bending attack; Mei and Ty Lee quickly got out of the way.

"I'm better than Zuko...I will get the Avatar!" shouted Azula loudly enough for Aang and his friends to hear and with that she shot forth a mighty bolt of electricty at the bison. Aang's fast reflexes saw the bolt coming towards him and his friends and selflessly he jumped toward the bolt and tried to air bend it away. Yet the bolt was far too fast and poweful for Aang to counter and he made virtually no impact on it on in as it struck him and he fell to the ground. All aboard the bison screamed in horror as the hope of the world began to plummet to the earth and Sokka quickly grabbed the reigns of appa and began to descend to try and catch Aang.

Yet they were not fast enough and Aang fell in to the trees below, snagging on branch midway down one of the trees. Ty Lee quickly jumped into the tree and retrieved Aang and brought him down to Azula.  
"Get him out of here quickly!" shouted Azula as she began shooting flames at the bison to keep them at bay. Ty Lee threw Aang on her back and she and Mei quickly made to the safety of the trees. Sokka steered the bison and dodged the constant barage of flames. Katara frantaclly used up all her water to try and extinguish the flames, and when she did run out became ever more distressed. Toph tried to concentrate to try and earthbend the rocks around Azula, but they were so high up and the noise around her so loud that she could not pinpoint Azula and could only earthbend randomly hoping to hit Azula. This went on for a few more minutes until when Azula could no longer see Ty Lee and Mei, she quickly let loose a huge fire ball to cover herself and she retreated herself. Leaving the bison, lemur and all the human riders to ponder what they should do next... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aang the Subservient

Azula and friends had regrouped quite some distance away from the Avatar's camp in a very dense part of the forest (so they could not be spotted from the air) and began to think of what to do next.

"Azula, how are we going to carry him all the way back to the ship? That's miles away." said Mei.

"We are just going to have to, is all..." said Azula, who began toward the unconscious Avatar.

"uh...mmm..." moaned Aang, startling all three of the girls.

"Azula...he's waking up!" said Ty Lee. Azula, was shocked...how could he recover so quickly? She didn't know if she had enough strength left to beat him a second time, but she showed no visible signs of doubt and her two friends followed suit and stood their ground.

"If he trys to make a run for it, take him down." said Azula.

"W-what? W-what's going on?" asked Aang rubbing his head, "Where am I?"

Azula clenched her fist, "Don't play dumb Avatar! We've got you and you're coming with us!" said Azula.

"Ava-what? My name's Aang...and where are we going?" said Aang getting up, still rubbing his head, "I think I hurt myself...I don't remember much.."

Azula grinned from ear to ear...what luck that the fall would have given the Avatar amnesia! This could not have been better if she had planned it herself. The avatar could easily be brought back now and she will be known as a living legend!  
'But why stop there?' Azula thought. 'If the avatar doesn't remember who he is, I can turn him into an ally...no a slave to my will!' I will be the girl who controls the avatar!'

Ty Lee moved forward, "Don't act dumb with us Avatar! You ain't getting -" Azula quickly covered Ty Lee's mouth.

"Aheh, what my friend here was trying to say is that you hit your head, while..we..were..uh.." said Azula trying to come up with a convincing story. Now something came over Mei at that moment. For whatever reason, she thought she would toy around with Azula and a devious idea came to mind and the thought alone almost made Mei laugh. She smiled, and decided to 'help' Azula with her cover story.

"You two were kissing in the tree, when you fell down and hit your head!" said Mei. Azula stared back at Mei with eyes that blazed with a near uncontrollable rage.

Aang flashed a big goofy smile. "Really? Me and you? Kissing?" said Aang, who could barely contain himself.

Azula gave a quick look of disgust and responded to the pint sized hero, "Yeah, you and me..you fell off the branch and we were all really worried." said Azula, trying hard to sound 'concerned.'.

Ty Lee caught on quickly to what Mei had started and with a slight chuckle, moved closer to Aang and put her hand on his shoulder."Oh yes Aang! You should have seen Azula call for us for help! She was like, 'help! help! my boyfriend is hurt!' " said Ty Lee.

Aang blushed, "boyfriend? wow...so much information in so little time...but there's something I don't get.." said Aang.

Azula and her friends thought he had seen through their charade and were about to attack...

"was that..our first kiss?" said Aang with another big smile. Ty Lee and Mei relaxed, but Azula still looked ready to attack. Mei nudged her a bit and she realized what Aang had said.

"uh, yeah it was..I guess the shock was too much for you...aheh" said Azula.

"I guess so, heheh!" replied Aang who walked closer to Azula, "So me and you huh?"

"That's what I said..." said Azula, almost backing away from Aang.

Aang began to rub his head again and a few memories of the south pole and his friends entered his mind.

"I just feel funny though...I don't remember any of that...oh well, if my 'girlfriend' says thats the way it was, then thats the way it was" said Aang patting Azula's hand.

"Uh...yeah, anyway, I think we should head back to my-uh, our ship Aang..." said Azula. However, she soon realized that travelling around with this guy in his air monk attire is bound to get noticed and it would only be a matter of time before the other brats came to help the Avatar...he would need a disguise.

"But you see, were in the middle of a war Aang! People are going to try and attack you if they see you in that outfit!" said Azula.

"A war?" said Aang. He rubbed his head again and a few more memories of the siege of the north and Zuko entered his mind, "Yeah, that I remember...then why did I come here in this outfit in the first place?" asked Aang. Ty Lee took the liberty of answering.

"Azula loves to to role play Aang...she pretends she's a stuck up princess and that her boyfriend is the leader of the enemy!" said Ty Lee.

"That's so cute! No wonder I like her!" said Aang inching closer to Azula. Without thinking, Azula reflexively pushed Aang to the ground.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" said Aang. "Oops...sorry, you stepped on my foot is all..." said Azula, glad that she took that opportunity.

"Oh...sorry...ok, so I need some new clothes...where am I going to get new clothes?" said Aang.

"Well, you wait her with Ty Lee and Mei and I'll go and find you some clothes." said Azula who was about to head off.

"Wait! Why can't your friends go look for the clothes and we can stay and you can tell me all about 'us.' " said Aang. Azula stopped dead in her tracks.

"I don't think they know where to find the clothes..." said Azula nervously. Mei smiled, "Oh sure we do Azula! You stay here with Aang and catch up...you two deserve it after such a tramadic episode!"

Azula, was just about to end the little charade but then reminded herself of the power and influence she would gain when she finally brought the Avatar back.

"Fine...that sounds like a good idea...hurry back guys!" said Azula, emphasizing the 'hurry' part and winking at them...however both Ty Lee and Mei misread that as meaning 'take your time." They were a little surprised, but winked back and left to find some 'proper' clothes...

Azula sat on a rock near the tree that Aang had supposedly fell out of; Aang sat right next to her, all the while smiling and inching closer.

"I don't want to sound rude, but I really don't remember anything before the fall...tell me how we first met!" said Aang.

Azula couldn't believe what she was doing..or what the Avatar was doing! He sure was comfortable around a girl he claimed to have no memory of. Nevertheless, Azula quickly made up a story about how it was love at first sight and how they flirted around each and finally came to the part where they would role play in the forest.

"That..is amazing!" said Aang who then laid his head Azula's lap. Azula had to use every fiber of her body to not just thow Aang off..but her discipline helped her stay cool.

"It sure is...h-h-honeeyy" said Azula in perhaps the most unatural statement uttered by a human being. Aang raised an eyebrow.  
"You don't have to be so nervous Azula...I'm the one who fell out of a tree after our first kiss!" said Aang, thinking he was perhaps to forward by laying in her lap and quicky got up and sat beside her.

" Pfft...I'm not nervous! Its just that - " Azula was interuppted by Aang's lips. Azula nearly exploded in flames at the sheer audacity of this peasant daring to kiss a princess! Yet she calmed herself and her urge to incinerate the monk until Aang finally broke the kiss.

"See, this time no fell down!" said Aang, surprising even himself with that sudden action. Perhaps he did it because deep down he wanted to see if she was telling the truth...or perhaps he just thought she was cute. Either way, Azula was left speechless and quickly tried to say something to change the subject yet she couldn't think of anything and a moment of akward silence passed by.

"So...once we get to our ship..what then?" asked Aang. Azula's mind quicky refocused. Aang's question brought her to a much happier train of thought and eagerly she put the akward kiss out of mind.

"Oh Aang! That is quite the question! We will have lots to do! You see, we are both very special benders and I'm sure my dad is going to give us a job commanding fire nation soldiers in the final offensives of the war!" said Azula standing up and losing herself in the moment, "Just think of it Aang! The fire nation will be the ultimate power in the world and I...I mean we, will be at the head of that power, with the power to do whatever we wish! Our armies will be stationed around the globe to enforce our will and there will be no question as to what the dominate element is! Doesn't that sound great Aang?" said Azula as she turned around to see Aang standing on the rock, looking through his pockets.

"Yeah, yeah, sounds great..but check this out!" said Aang as he did his twirly marble trick.

Azula gave a half hearted grin and sat back down. Aang continued to talk to Azula, who although nodded every now and then, for the most part ignored his ramblings and thought only of her friends returning...although she occasionally found herself thinking of Aang kissing her...that really was her first kiss and she was both shocked at who it was with and the circumstances it took place under...she decided she would not tell Ty Lee and Mei... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Plan

With disguise donned, Aang, his girlfriend and the rest of the 'team' assembled and marched forward to the ship which would take them home. Despite their exhaustion from previous days of walking and their earlier fights, they covered a good distance and arrived at the sleepy earth kingdom village of Sudra (roughly an 1/8 of the way to the coast) before night fall and checked into the local inn. It was a run down place; of course the whole village was pretty run down. To not attract attention, they only rented two rooms (one for the girls and one for Aang) and it was a vast improvement for all of them from their usual sleeping environment, even if Aang didn't remember his past environment.

In the girls room, Azula gave her 'friends' a sound lecture about their unacceptable behavior and left little to the imagination about what she would do if they pulled such a stunt again. Meekly they apologized and for a while, all was silent, but her friends were used to such temper tantrums and quickly the mood changed when Ty Lee asked about what Azula and Aang did while they were gone. Azula nearly blushed as she remembered the kiss. She coughed and then thought for a second.

"What do you think we did? The kid just talked and talked!" snapped Azula as she laid down in her bed (Mei and Ty Lee had to share a bed).

"Oh...I'm surprised. He seemed to really like you...or at least believe that he really liked you." said Mei.

"Yeah, from the way he was acting I surprised he didn't try to make out with you or something!" said Ty Lee.

"For his sake, it is better that he didn't" said Azula after a very brief second of silence.

"Well, we have him tricked into thinking he's in love with you...what now?" asked Mei.

"Indeed...I think tomorrow we'll have to teach him the ropes...that there's going to more to us then just running around playing dress up!" said Azula.

"What are you going to do?" asked Mei.

"We'll take over this run down town! And He'll be the one to do it! This will be a good test too...to see if he's truly on our side and not just playing around." said Azula.

"Take it over? I thought you didn't want to make a huge comotion? His friends are bound to see or hear if we do anything so dramatic as that!" said Ty Lee.

"I've changed my mind Ty Lee. There is no need to tip toe around this. If the Avatar is under my control, then he will do as I say. If not, then it is better we end this experiment right there and then and bring my daddy a corpse instead of a ticking time bomb." said Azula, "That's enough about that though. get some rest, we're getting up early tomorrow."

Ty Lee and Mei closed their eyes, wondering what destruction tomorrow would bring. Knowing Azula, she would not be satisfied with Aang's loyalty until the entire town was razed to the ground.

Meanwhile, Aang tossed and turned in his bed in the room next door. His head still hurt and memories of people he couldn't remember flooded back into his mind. Many memories came back, but Aang could not think of the context of the memories or how they could fit into the story Azula had told him about their past together.

'Was she really who she said she was?' thought Aang, 'Am I who she says I am?'

Aang had absolutely no recollection of any memories with Azula.

'Why would she lie' He thought, 'And why pretend to be my girlfriend'  
Aang also thought about the kiss he planted on Azula. She didn't struggle or even seemed that surprised. And although the rest of her actions seemed troublesome, Aang thought the kissed proved she was sincere.

'This had to be the way things were', Aang thought, 'what other explanation could there be'  
Aang eventually fell asleep with memories of the water tribe and earth bending girl popping up every once in a while... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Azula's Guide to Being Bad

Aang only got a few hours of sleep in before Azula came knocking at his door at the crack of dawn.

"Aang? Aang, you decent?" asked Azula.

"Yeah? I think so." said Aang.

Azula walked in to see Aang standing in his underwear.

"I thought you said you were decent?" snapped Azula, smacking her forehead.

"Oh...I thought you said 'did I sleep good.' " said Aang yawning, and looking for his baggy red pants (part of his disguise).

"Well just get dressed and come outside, I have something important to tell you." said Azula.

Aang smiled, "Be out there in a second Azula." said Aang as he winked. Azula rolled her eyes as she walked out.

"I'll be waiting outside with the girls...don't be long Aangie." said Azula.

'Aangie?' , thought Azula, 'I...it must have slipped out...yeah, the underwear thing was too much for me...' Azula walked outside and waited with Ty Lee and Mei in silence. Thinking about what might happen in the next few minutes.

Aang finally came out in his complete disguise to face his destiny.

"Ok Aang, let me lay this out for you...you see, me and you are some of the strongest benders in all the fire nation. Its our duty to do what we can to help the fire nation win this war!" said Azula. Ty Lee and Mei both chimed in with a chorus of 'that's right.'

"So what does that mean?' said Aang.

"Well, Aang ever since that fall you haven't been yourself. I think you have completely forgotten about your duty and what it means to both of us." said Azula.

"No, no...I haven't forgotten it!" said Aang in a blatant lie, "I'll prove it when we reach the ship!" said Aang.

"Why not now Aang?' said Azula.

"How?" asked Aang.

"We can take over this town in the name of the Fire Lord! That will show me you mean business!" said Azula.

"Take it over? You mean fight these people?" said Aang as he looked around and imagined the villagers being twice as tall and scary as they really were.

"You have to Aang! Our work is so important, that I can't bring you home unless I know you are really loyal to the cause!" said Azula, sensing Aang's doubt.

"I don't know...something seems really wrong about this...so me and you are just bullies?" asked Aang, very unsure of Azula now.

"No Aang. We are doing what we must for the Fire nation. It is the Fire Nation's destiny to rule the world and we are doing our part." said Azula, fearing that a fight with the Avatar was now inevitable. She knew she would not be able to convince him. But deep down, she really didn't want to kill the kid, so she continued her persuasion.

"Well, perhaps taking over the town is too much too soon Aang...I think if we take baby steps, you'll see that were only doing what is right." said Azula. Ty Lee and Mei were both stunned. Azula had never shown this kind of patience before. Of course, she had never had to fight the Avatar as a cosequence of her actions before.

"That sounds doable Azula...all right..tell me what I got to do." said Aang. A huge feeling of relief passed over the girls. The fight had been avoided..for the moment.

Azula put her arm around Aang, "Ok, Aang, I'll tell you what you got to do" Azula looked around. It was still pretty early, so not many people were around. However, as luck would have it a large crowd of farmers walked by on their way to the field.

"You see that crowd over there? I want you to go over and pick a fight with one of them...and beat them without using your bending!" said Azula.

"That sounds kind of...dangerous...maybe instead we could have a spelling contest?" asked Aang half jokingly.

"For some reason, I don't think that was what Azula was going for Aang." said Mei.

"Please Aang, " said Azula, "Do it...for me?" she then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Aang blushed heavily and found himself suddenly invigorated with the power of 3 Aangs.

"Anything for my sweet, sweet Azula!" , said Aang who did an about face and marched straight toward the crowd. Although he became visibly less confident as he came closer to the crowd, however, he waved back at his girlfriend, and didn't want to let her down.

"Hey...uh, farmers!" said Aang. They glanced over at Aang, but didn't respond. Aang looked back at Azula and shrugged. Azula signaled with her arms for him to continue. Aang, remembered the kiss and with that gathered the audacity to pick up a rock and throw it at the crowd of farmers, striking one of them in the arm.

"Hey! Who's throwing the rocks?" shouted a farmer.

"I...ahem, I DID!" said Aang in a deep voice. The crowd turned around together and seemed to grow 12 ft tall.

"Well, little man...you going to apologize?" said one of the farmers.

"I...No! I hate you farmers, with your straw hats and your cheap sandals! You're all like, oooh, look at me, I'm a farmer with a straw hat and cheap sandals!' " said Aang flailing his arms around and shaking his hips; trying his best to get one to fight him. Azula, Ty Lee and Mei, were amazed that Aang was actually doing it.

"What? I'm not afraid of you guys. But...let's keep things fair and let me fight you one at a time!" said Aang. The farmers grumbled.

"Is this some kind of joke kid? Go home before you feel the back of my hand!" shouted one of the farmers.

"This isn't a joke...come on, lets fight one on one...you there, in the back! Let's go!" said Aang pointing to a man in the back.  
The man stepped forward; As big a mountain and fearsome as a herd of charging rhinos.

"No, no, no...not you...I was pointing to the guy next to you, Gosh!...the guy with the rake!" The guy with the rake came forward, threw his rake on the ground and performed a series of martial arts moves.

Aang was about to airbend the farmer away but stopped when remembered he had to do this without bending.

He charged the farmer only to be knocked to the ground with a tremendous blow to the stomach, knocking him to the ground reeling in pain.

"Are we quite done here kid? We got a lot of work to do...go home and rest!" said the farmer as he picked up his rake.

"D--cough Done? I haven't even started yet? You think that hurt? Ha! You farmers must suffer from insanity of the brain"  
said Aang as he stumbled to his feet.

The farmer was about to go back and fight Aang again. Aang knew he was no match for this guy without his bending skills...so Aang came up with a better plan. Aang whispered to the farmer with the rake.

"Look, I'm doing this to impress my girlfriend! Please take a dive, I'll give you...all my money..um, 4 copper coins?" said Aang. The farmer looked stunned for a moment, then realized that it all made sense and winked at Aang.

"Put the coins in pocket as you 'knock me down' and we got a deal." the farmer then backed up and did some more moves.

"All right Kid, here comes my strongest attack! I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice!" shouted the Farmer.

"Wow..these farmers a sensitve bunch." said Mei, "Going to kill a kid because he made fun of their hats!"

"Should we help him out Azula? " asked Ty Lee. Azula didn't know how to respond. She didn't want Aang to die now, after it seems he was willing to take steps to becoming loyal...but at the same time, she never helped anyone before and it wasn't like she was a stranger to death and pain.

"I...we, should..." said Azula trying to think of what to do.

"Say goodbye kid!" shouted the farmer as he charged towards Aang with the speed and strength of a rhino.

Azula, Ty Lee and Mei closed their eyes, not wanting to see the poor Avatar being smashed into a million pieces. But were then shocked to hear the farmers gasp in fear as the farmer with the rake lay on the ground and Aang stood victorious.

"No way! He did that without bending? The Avatar must be invicible!" shouted Ty Lee, both afraid and amazed.

"No, Ty Lee..its just the power of love" said Mei with a smirk.

"Love or not, that's power you can't ignore...and its mine." said Azula.

Aang boasted to the the farmers of his deed and made up past deeds. The farmers quaked in their boots since the farmer with the rake was the strongest among them and when Aang asked who was next, they quickly grabbed their fallen friend (who was 4 coins richer) and headed to the fields.

Aang pulled up his pants past his waist and strutted back to the girls, who were still amazed at Aang's feat. Aang was still hurting from the farmer's blow, but hid it well.

"Well, Azula, I think that proves just about everything..lets go home" said Aang.

Azula's scratched her head. She was really surprised Aang had done it and impressed by his courage and devotion to her.

"That...well, I that was hardly the severity I had originally planned Aang...but you proved yourself trustworthy for the moment. I think though that one more test is required. One that will prove loyalty undeniably.

"How am I going to do that?"

"You must-"

"Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. This is truly a fortuitous turn of events for us." said an unfamilar voice interupting Azula. A large cohort of earth kingdom soldiers had apparently found their way into the village of Sudra. A huge man in heavy armor stepped forward. He was obviously a man of some importance since his armor was ornately decorated with gold and jewels. Azula scoffed.

"Fancy uniforms don't intimadate me." said Azula, "Me and my friends will glady spill your blood on the streets of this garbage village!" Aang was surprised at Azula's harshness.

"If it is garbage, it is because you and your garbage family made it so. It is even more foul now that you are here. We are here to remedy this." said the Captain General (that's what Aang called him in his head) who unsheathed an ornate steel sword with a strange rock Handle.

Ty Lee and Mei formed up behind Azula; Aang stood there unsure what to do.

Azula was about to command Aang to attack, but realized that the Earth Kingdom soldiers would easily recognize him as the avatar should they see his airbending and possibly remind him of his true self.

"Mei, Ty Lee...keep Aang safe and don't let him fight. I will handle these Earth Scums personally." said Azula.

"Azula, there has to be at least a hundred of them!" said Ty Lee.

"Do as I say!" shouted Azula.

"What? No Azula, I can help you! Your going to get killed! If you don't trust me to fight, let me fight by myself , so that at least I know you are safe!" shouted Aang. Azula was touched by his compassion, but only shouted louder for her friends to stay back.

"Hmm? Such a noble act from such a lowly creature? I will do the world a great service by destroying you!" said the Captain General. He then signaled his troops to advance forward. In unison, the earth kingdom soldiers moved forward with their shields interlocked and swords and pikes poking forward. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: For the one's we love.

Terrible and Cruel as the Fire Lord himself, Azula stood confident as the formation approached and with a slight smirk on her face unleashed a fiery inferno on her enemies, routing them instantly. The Captain General's eyes burned with rage as his soldiers fled the battle and blew a conch and signaled the color guard to wave their flags to rally his troops.

"Come back cowards!" He yelled. Azula however forced them to continue to flee, following them with a constant barage of flames, for which they had no defense. The captain general quickly signaled his earthbenders to attack and instantly the sky was darkened with stones. Azula easily dodged all of them and her determination and skill demoralized the Captain General's troops further, despite his constant encouragement.

"This is too easy! If I had known I was facing such weaklings, I would have fought without fire bending!" taunted Azula.

Her comment pushing him over the edge, and the captain general quickly grabbed his sword and threw with it all his might at Azula. She easily dodged it and was about to retort with a sarcastic comment when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her arm and a stream of blood began to drip to the dirt. The earthbender's rock handle allowed him to earthbend it and control it like a boomerang and seeing that his trick had worked he took advantage of Azula's surprise and earthbended the rocks around her to trip her, knocking her to the ground, followed by another rock which struck her in the head. Bleeding heavily from her arm and mouth, Azula's determination had not waned and with hatred and cruelty blazing inside her, She gathered herself to assault the Captain General. However the earthbenders and color guard halted her attack and pushed her back with waves of rocks and throwing spears and despite her best efforts was not able to make progress.

Meanwhile, seeing that Azula was losing the battle now, Ty Lee and Mei knew that they would have to intervene soon and although they feared Aang revealing himself, they feared losing Azula even more.

"Aang, we have to help Azula, stay here and don't move!" said Ty Lee. Mei whispered something into Ty Lee's ear something that Aang could not hear, but Ty lee nodded and addressed Aang again.

"Don't worry Aang, the effects are only temporary..." said Ty Lee who then used her martial arts skill to strike Aang in several points to neutralize his bending abilities, that way there would be no chance of him blowing their cover. Aang did not understand what had happened, but Ty Lee and Mei did not stick around to explain and eagerly joined their friend in battle.

Aang watched as the three girls fought the soldiers back, their might combined easily overpowering the Captain general's troops and within minutes the great banners of the earth kingdom laid on the dirt. The Captain General stood alone, overcome with hate and anger. Azula, despite losing much blood and exhaustion, lead the assault on the Captain General. Yet, he was a powerful foe and time and time again, forced the three girls back, his earthbending skills far beyond those of any earthbender they had seen. With great vigor and strength the Captain General single handedly fought the girls to a stand still.

Ty Lee knew her skill could incapacitate the Captain General, so having Azula and Mei provide a distraction tried to sneak up on the general and hit him from behind. However, when she reached and struck him, she could not find a single spot not covered with armor and having been discovered by the Captain General he grabbed her by the throat and knocked her on the head with the handle of his sword. Ty Lee fell unconscious to the ground, demoralizing Azula and Mei, who struggled on.

Azula was totally exhausted by this point and only able to fire bend with one arm, she left it up to Mei to do most of the fighting. Mei's darts proved no match with the Captain General's speed or armor however, and despite her expertise was unable to impact the battle much. The proud Captain General stood there without emotion or signs of any weakness or fatigue and his mere presence made the two remaining girls quake, as they knew their doom was near.

Aang's eyes began to water as his 'friends' were now in a desperate situation and without the ability to airbend, he looked on desperately at Azula. Azula's gazed caught Aang's and seeing his distress and knowing now that she had come to far to fail, told Mei to hold him off while she attempted her electricity bending attack. Without hesitation, Mei obeyed the command and filled the air with every dart at her disposal and when she finally ran out picked up the scattered earth kingdom weapons and threw them as well with equal expertise. Azula began her long ritual of movements to unleash her best attack and fighting the fatigue and injury that plagued her was able to complete all the motions and after yelling for Mei to move, shot forth a blast of lightning against the Captain General. Seeing the bolt coming, the Captain General calmly earthbended the ground underneath him into quicksand and sank down into it, dodging the bolt completely, and then jumped up and out of the pit he had created and turned the ground once more into solid earth. Stunned, Azula's mind raced with fear as she and Mei now stood nearly defenseless against this monster of an earthbender.

"Know this girl...", said the Captain General to Azula, " Your death will be neither quick nor painless...you will suffer as my men have suffered and so shall your friends."

Mei tried once more to throw the spears and swords from the ground at the Captain General, but he responded with his own barage of earthbended stones which knocked Mei's weapons away and struck her with enough force to incapacitate her. Azula and Aang now stood alone. Azula tired to stand up, but was completely exhausted and reeling in pain from her wounds. The Captain General unsheathed his sword and once again threw it at Azula, both knowing that she would be unable to dodge this time. Seeing the blade come forward Azula's eyes watered at her unbelievable fate but soon she was overcome with surprise when Aang was able to grab the blade by the handle, moments before striking Azula and threw it to the ground. The Captain General had not even noticed Aang and was caught by surprise.

"Leave her alone! If want to harm her or my other friends, you'll have to go through me first!" said Aang. Azula whispered to Aang.

"I saw Ty Lee use her abilities to disable your bending abilities...but, aheh, we all saw you take on the farmer..maybe you can do it!" Aang looked at the ground, having completely forgot about his early charade "Uh, yeah...leave everything to me." said Aang. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Easy Victory; Hard Aftermath

The invincible Captain General stood like lion among men as he faced the small boy in his fire nation disguise. He was intrigued by how this boy dared to stand to him, when even the three girls, each exceptionally talented, couldn't even hurt him.

"Boy, you are either incredibly brilliant or incredibly stupid to try and fight me." said the general as he earthbended his sword back to its sheathe.

"Maybe I'm both!" shouted Aang; the Captain General chuckled and suddenly, in a blind rage, unsheathed his sword once again and swung it ponderously, trying to kill Aang in one hit. The slow hits were easy to dodge for Aang but also immensely frightning and unnerving for the young hero. The Captain General was really just playing with Aang though, hoping to have him give up, as further humilation for Azula, his hated enemy.

This tactic would prove fatal for the Captain General. In his unnecessary cruelty, he never once thought that the boy actually had it in him to kill him. Yet, in a move that surprised everybody, after Aang had evaded another swing from the sword he rolled along the ground, grabbed a dagger from one of the dead soldiers and, with amazing alacrity, delivered a precise and deadly blow to the Captain General's chest. The entire village of Sudra was permeated by the screams of agony from the dying Captain General until he at last collapsed, his armored body falling over like an empty shell. The battle was over, Aang had protected his princess and his new friends had been spared a terrible fate.

Azula, half conscious and still very much in pain, felt peace in her heart when their foe was so easily conquered and felt even more at peace knowing the depths of Aang's loyalty. Aang meanwhile was not at peace, his mind and heart raced at the foul deed he had done. It was almost a reflex; he had killed the guy without even really thinking about it. Aang's eyes watered up and he moved backwards before tripping and sat on the ground for a while, looking around to see the scores of bodies of the people that he and his friends killed. Each one was a living person, each one had a past and a family, a home and friends. Aang's heart phsyically ached and he did not have the strength to get up.

The villagers of Sudra began to gather around, most having watched the entire ordeal from a safe distance. They were an earth kingdom village and although they did not feel any undue sympathy for their enemy, they felt it would be in bad taste to let three teenange girls and Aang to lay among a pile of corpses and bleed to death. While the men of the village began digging a a trench to bury the dead, a handful of women gathered up the beaten children and brought them back to a room in the inn.

Azula slept for the rest of the day and well into the next before she awoke in a room with Ty Lee and Mei playing a game of Pai-cho (the game with the lotus tile), her arm and head bandaged and dressed in some earth kingdom clothes.

"Azula! You're awake sleepy head!" shouted Ty Lee, who rushed over to give Azula a hug.

"Hm...where's the Avatar?" asked Azula.

"Your boyfriend's been moping around outside ever since that fight. He's barely said a word to us, other than asking about how you were." said Mei, still thinking of her next move in the game.

"What? What did you guys do to him?" said Azula as she broke off the hug from Ty Lee.

"Nothing! He's been that way all day! Maybe all that fighting was too much for him? Or maybe he's just worried about you?" said Ty Lee as she moved back to her Pai-Cho game.

Azula sat up in her bed for a while. She had not planned for that attack at all, and it frightened her that such a force was able to track her without her noticing. All her plans were nearly ruined and had it not been for the dumb luck and audacity of the Avatar, she would have been finished. And yet, things probably could not have gone better, all things considered. Aang's loyalty was tested, everyone came out ok and a great enemy was dealt with. Maybe it was her destiny for her to get the Avatar?

'Dumb Zuzu," Azula thought, 'all his efforts were in vain! It was always fate that I would capture the Avatar...although, fate sure is strange that I would capture him through love; I wonder, does he actually love me?'

"Whatcha thinking about Azula?" asked Ty Lee.

"Nothing...play your game." said Azula as she got up and began putting her bracers and boots on.

The room was silent for a minute or so as Azula dressed herself and then left the room without saying a word.

"Where do you think she is going?" Ty Lee asked Mei.

"Where do you think?" said Mei.

"Huh? Are you trying to say that Azula really likes Aang?" asked Ty Lee excitedly.

"I'm not trying to say anything," said Mei, "and I think I won this game..."

"I think she's starting to like him! I know! EHHHHHH! Let's go spy on them!" said Ty Lee nearly falling out of her chair from excitement.

Mei grinned. "Let's go." said Mei as they both rushed outside to find the two love birds.

Meanwhile, Azula walked outside, the villagers all giving her dirty looks and trying there best to ignore her. Azula herself ignored the peasants and searched for Aang, eventually finding him sitting alone on a small stone fence, on the outskirts of the village...Mei and Ty Lee were not far behind.

"There you are Aang. You know, you shouldn't really wander off like that. What if there were more soldiers? You would be cut off from the rest of us way out here." said Azula. Aang didn't respond, as Azula eventually sat next to him. Mei and Ty Lee hid behind a rock a few feet away.

"Azula...I know I was protecting you and Ty Lee and Mei...but I don't ever want to have to do that again. It was wrong." said Aang.

"Wrong? No. He was responsible for his own actions. He was foolish enough to challenge his superiors and his death was an acceptable consequence of that." said Azula in a serious tone.

"I shouldn't have killed him...and I wish you hadn't killed all those other people..." said Aang, unconvinced. Azula stood up.

"Ha! Aang, since when have you been so naive! This is war, our enemies would have killed us without hesitation! You saw it for yourself, the only thing that defeated their brutality was that we were more brutal! Had you not killed him, he would have killed us all!" said Azula.

"Just...well, I hope we never have to do that again." said Aang.

"Well, hopefully, we won't be caught off guard and be forced into such situations again. But..." said Azula as she stopped herself.  
Aang looked up at her.

'But what?" said Aang.

"Well, even if you thought it was wrong...I just want to say, thank you for saving my life...and my friend's life too! You were very brave." said Azula, nearly blushing.

("See! I told you she liked him" whispered Ty Lee, "sooo cute!")

"Oh, no I didn't mean I was ashamed that I saved you. It's just that, I am ashamed that I found myself pushed to such exccesive cruelty. It did not feel...natural." said Aang as he grabbed Azula's hand.

Azula replied, "We need to get use to it though. War is war, and if we want to win and accomplish our mision, we need to be prepared to do whatever is necessary."

("Even when she's romancing, she talks about war and plots" whispered Mei.)

"Our mission...well, do you mind if we leave tomorrow..." said Aang.

"We kind of wasted too much time already Aang. It's important that we reach the ship as soon as possible, especially since we don't know how many other people could be tracking us." said Azula, unsure of what the Avatar was getting at, but knew that whatever he was thinking, it was too dangerous to stay there much longer. She was surprised that his former friends had not found them yet.

("Good...I was afraid we would be stuck here in this boring village for another day" whispered Mei.)

"Your right...I forgot..silly me." said Aang, "well then let's get ready and leave this place." They both got up together and started back to the inn.

"Azula sure is funny isn't she?" said Ty Lee, as Mei and herself watched the Avatar and the princess walk away.

"I'm not really surprised...leave it to Azula to force somebody to love her..and she herself fall in love with him after he kills somebody!" said Mei.

"Well, it doesn't sound as romantic when you put it that way." said Ty Lee. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Azula's Gift

Leaving a few hours before sunset, hiking well into the night and starting again in the early morning, Azula lead her prisoner and friends through the mountains. Using the road would be too risky, especially with the prospect of a flying bison in the area and also earth kingdom soldiers who might be looking for revenge for the massacre.

The thickly packed trees and all manner of plants made the journey exceptionally difficult, made all the more difficult by the mountainous terrain and hot weather. All these factors slowed their progress to a snail's pace, and even after half a day's march they had not gotten far. They were strangely quiet during the whole hike; the usual banter of Ty Lee and Mei's complaining had become nothing more than whispers and Aang, usually talkative and upbeat, was still very much affected by the events in the village, and seemed enveloped by a melancholy state of mind. A liability in this dangerous terrain, Aang nearly fell to his death twice and had it not been for his airbending, the story would have ended there. To safe guard her prize, Azula was forced to hold his hand. An akward position for both the people involved, Aang was embarassed that his girlfriend needed to do that and Azula embarassed that she beginning to like the wimp.

Aang felt particularly bad though. Not only was he a murderer, but now his girlfriend was annoyed and embarassed. He began to think that it would be in everyone's best interest to let his evil deed go for the moment and concentrate on the now. His carelessness could get them trapped or attacked again, and he could very well end up in the same life and death situation (although he promised himself that he would never again pick up a deadly weapon). He pulled his hand from Azula's grip and addressed his friends.

"Look...I'm sorry that I've been acting this way...I guess that my amnesia...well, it feels like all this stress and heat of the beat is happening for the first time for me. I'm just not used to it." said Aang.

Azula hesitated for a moment. She didn't want the others to think that she was actually starting to like Aang, but at the same time, she was still trying to convince Aang of their 'phony' relationship and past together.

"I...I forgive you Aang. I guess that amnesia did more damage then we thought! You used to be a true Assassin before that accident. I hope you'll recover your old self soon." said Azula. She could see that she wasn't making him feel better though; if anything the knowledge of his 'past' evil would only make him more distant, so she followed up by saying, "But even if you don't, we can still be together." Aang smiled at Azula and nodded at her as he was suddenly filled with renewed strength.

Mei just rolled her eyes, as it as obvious that Azula was starting to lose sight of her objective; namely, brainwash the Avatar into a cruel and obedient thug...instead, it seemed Azula was almost restoring Aang to his original "do good" attitude. Normally, Mei wouldn't be vocal about her thoughts, but she thought it was time for an intervention.

"Azula, can we talk to you in private for a second?" said Mei, grabbing Ty Lee and Azula. "Stay here Aang..." said Ty Lee looking backward. They walked some distance off to a small clearing in the dense brush.

"What are you doing Azula?" said Mei, "Even if you like him, your father isn't going to let you keep him around if he isn't 100 loyal."

Azula's eyes widened, "I don't like him! I'm trying to get him to relax! We saw how he responded to our earlier efforts with suspicion. If he doesn't trust us, he'll just desert us. I need him convinced that we are real and that the past I made up is real. He'll come around." said Azula, "He's too much a goody, goody to do anything bad outright..I have to convince him though, that doing things for me, is good and reward him as such."

"Oh...well, I just thought." said Mei, amazed at Azula's clear plan, "I just wanted you to be careful is all. Don't let your feelings ruin your plan." Ty Lee chimed in, "That's right Azula. Your kind of cutting it close."

"My feelings... I don't have any feelings for him! He is my servant! He is nothing but a puppet!" said Azula in a stern but uncovincing voice. Athough Ty Lee and Mei did not doubt for a second that Azula was capable of such cold heartedness, they still could not convince themselves that Azula's earlier tender moment with Aang in Sudra was just for show. Azula then reached into her pocket.

"Actually, though, I was thinking of giving him this...just to further convince him, you know." said Azula as she pulled out a bracelet made of red beads. Ty Lee and Mei nearly burst out laughing for ever doubting Azula's true feelings for Aang.

"You made that bracelet back in the academy! You said it was for your true love!" said Ty Lee. Azula, blushed slightly. She had hoped they wouldn't even remember that. She had been wanting to give Aang the bracelet ever since she talked to him Sudra, but was unsure of how he would react.

"That was a long time ago. It doesn't really mean anything!" said Azula. Aang, who had followed them quietly and overheard most of the conversation was heartbroken. 

'I knew I couldn't really trust her. She's just trying to use me for something.' thought Aang as he moved quietly back to the spot where they left him. "Everything was a lie. She was never my girlfriend...who knows what else she made up. For all I know she coud be leading me to my death!" whisperd Aang to himself,. "I killed that man...I killed him for this liar! Oh, I'm such an idiot..."

Aang continued to stand still and think to himself as Azula and the rest of the girls came back. Azula, smiling and blushing as she walked up holding her bracelet.

"You know, Aang, I was thinking...maybe you'd like to wear this? It's kind of stupid, but well I made it myself." said Azula. Ty Lee and Mei smiled as Azula was doing her best to be nice and impress this boy. Aang did not show any emotion as he grabbed the bracelet from Azula and after looking at for a second threw the bracelet at a tree, breaking it and showering the ground with beads.

"I don't want anything from you!" shouted Aang angrily. Azula's heart broke as she saw her bracelet smashed by the only boy she had opened up to. Her heart sank and tears almost filled her eyes. The sorrow quickly turned to malice and hatred though as Azula was deeply insulted that this boy dared to humiliate her in front of her friends. In a fit of rage she knocked Aang to the ground and put her boot on his neck.

"Either this is some distasteful joke, or you have gone crazy to dare treat me this way!" said Azula.

Azula pressed hard against Aang's throat with her boot making it difficult for him to breathe, let alone speak, but he managed to respond to her.

"I...know about your lies..." said Aang. Azula looked away for a second, realizing it made sense now...she was foolish to even discuss such things with Aang so close by. But even more foolish for betraying herself. Had she just told Ty Lee and Mei the truth instead of trying to defend her reputation for cruelty, Aang would have never found out (or at least found out at later when didn't care anymore). Now, she had lost her 'boyfriend' and her enforcer; perhaps it was not fate after all.

"So you figured it out Avatar?" said Azula in a serious and more relaxed tone as she eased off Aang's neck. Ty Lee and Mei however were far from relaxed. Both of them felt immensely sad for Azula and Aang. Aang used all his strength to push Azula off him and stood up.

"Just leave me alone all right? Whatever you were planning I don't want to be apart of it!" shouted Aang as he began backing away from the girls.

"That isn't an option Aang. I guess it was always going to come down to this. We can do this the hard way or the easy way...it's up to you." said Azula getting into a battle stance.

"You know the answer already.." said Aang getting into his battle stance. Azula's heart was once again filled with pain. She had grown attached to Aang, and now she would have to destroy him. However, the most painful part was that she had begun to believe that he really felt something for her.

"So be it! I offered you power and love, and you threw it away!" said Azula.

"What power? What love? I was no more than a misguided puppet to you." said Aang.

Azula responded with a blast of blue flame, which Aang was barely able to dodge. Ty Lee and Mei were about to step in, but Azula motioned for them to stay back. The two fought fiercely, but unlike their first fight, in which Aang was augmented by experience and other bending principles, he now only had his reflexive airbending techniques to call upon, which was no match for Azula's skills. With a few well places blows, Azula easily defeated Aang and tied him up.

"Take him and let's go. We've wasted enough time with this nonsense." said Azula. Ty Lee and Mei carried Aang along as Azula stood still for a minute and then gathered up what remained of her bracelet before hurrying up to catch up with the others. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Aang's decision.

They were only a few hours from the ship, but it was now well into the night and the burden of carrying Aang for hours amongst such harsh terrain had exhausted the girls; they would have to camp out one last time.

"We'll camp here tonight. Tie Aang to that tree over there.." said Azula, her voice empty of emotion. Ty Lee and Mei dragged Aang, bound and blindfolded, to the tree and tied him up as tight as they could, triple knotting the rope, lest he escape. Without so much as a whisper the girls set up their small tents side by side, Ty Lee and Mei both watching Azula as they worked, wondering what was going through her mind and afraid she might just snap and go on a rampage. However, she set up her tent without anything happening in a very moppy way, as if she was suddenly tired and unmotivated, which was uncharacteristic for her.

"Sleep well girls...we're going to start moving early tomorrow." said Azula as she went into her tent. The two girls looked at each other.

"Well, that was strangely peaceful.." said Mei. Ty lee looked over at Aang, who hadn't said a word since he had been tied up.

"Very strange." said Ty Lee, "It's too bad things turned out this way.."

'What way?" asked Mei, who had sat down by the small camp fire.

"Uh, this way! It looked like..um," Ty Lee leaned and began whispering, "It looked like Azula's plan had worked. And well..."

"What? That she had fallen in love?" whispered back Mei. Ty Lee nodded.

"It just seemed so..right. I thought Azula would change.." Ty Lee moved really closed and whispered very lightly, "and change for the better."

"It can't be helped. Besides, with Azula you never know. She probably would have just gotten bored with Aang anyway." whispered back Mei. The two of them sat quiet for a while.

"Well. Good night.." said Ty Lee as she put out the camp fire.

"Yeah, I'm sleepy too." said Mei as she inched to her tent.

The girls had all gone inside, leaving Aang alone. Tied uncomfortably to the tree, tired and filled with heart ache, Aang began doubting himself and his feelings. Tears began to swell up as he realized the severity of his situation and the desperate position he found himself in. There was no way he would be able to defeat these three girls. And even if he could, he was disoriented and most likely would just wander and starve to death in the forest, should he even get that far. That didn't discourage him though from trying . He struggled for hours to try and loosen the ropes. He had counted out the possibility of airbending, since any blast strong enough to free him would instantly alert the girls, but more dangerously, since he was blindfolded he would not know which way to blast himself. For all he knew he might blast himself right into a thorn bush or over a cliff. Aang wiggled and shook around for hours but eventually exhausted himself and fell asleep. However, before he knew it, he was reawaken by a snapped twig; his ear twitching in the usual anime style. He was actually going to warn the girls before remembering what had happened and instead sat quiet, hoping that it might be some distraction that would be advantageous to himself. Aang was surprised when his blindfold was suddenly pulled off and none other than Azula who covered Aang's mouth with her hand.

"What I have to say is important. Don't speak loudly and wake the others." said Azula quietly. Aang nodded and Azula let her hand off his mouth.

"What do you want? Come to taunt me one last time? Or maybe you want me to kill something in your tent?" said Aang, forcing himself to sound angry. In truth, he was happy to see Azula and hoped that through some miracle, she would free him.  
Azula, knelt down beside him.

"I won't pretend that I am not interested in your power Aang and that if I could, I would have just used you as a mere tool.." Aang was amazed at her sudden change of tone. Just hours ago, she had said basically the same thing with confidence and determination, compared to her obviously remorseful tone now and clearly having trouble saying such things, "But I want you to know, that I did really like you and if you want, I'll forgive and forget and ask you to do the same."

Aang huffed. "You told Ty Lee and Mei that you didn't really like me. You said I was just your puppet."

"I know. But I didn't mean it. I was...I was just unsure of myself at the time, but what do you think of my offer?" said Azula.

"Would you really trust me again?" said Aang. Azula fingered the remains of her bracelet (out of view of Aang of course).

"I don't know. But I'm telling you now, because this is your last chance. Once we reach the ship, that's the end of this. I won't allow myself to be humiliated by you or lose stature." said Azula. She shifted her weight toward Aang.

"So, what do you say?" said Azula. Aang didn't know what to think. Was this some trick? He had to admit, he liked Azula too, but from what he gathered, she was fairly sneaky and cruel.

"First, let me ask you some questions." said Aang.

"No," Azula answered quickly, as if she knew it was coming, "What more is there to say? I've told you your options. Either you will stay with me or you will rot as a prisoner."

Aang could tell that Azula was use to getting exactly what she wanted, but Aang had strength of his own (the threat of jail did not affect him one way or the other) and many things in his mind didn't add up. She kept telling him of his power, but as far as he knew, he possessed nothing that would make someone like her look twice. Also the name she called him; Avatar. It rang out to him as being especially significant to himself and his past, to which he knew nothing about. But also running through his mind was the kiss he gave her back when they were waiting for his disguise, her sudden compliments in Sudra, his valiant defense of her against the Captain General and just the fact that he liked her. He had resolved to forget those things, but he couldn't let them go so easily and to his shame, they factored in, in his decision. He audibly gulped, and chose to stand his ground.

"You tell me you like me, and yet you've always treated me like a prisoner and servant. If this is all you're offering, then I'd rather rot!" said Aang. He saw that Azula was speechless so he continued, "I'm really sorry I ruined your bracelet and hurt your feelings, and I overreacted. I was just scared and hurt. But if you think I'm just going to sit back and be manipulated and forget that you've been telling me nothing but lies, then I think we are done here."

Azula didn't know what to say. Proud and Powerful, she actually hated herself for letting this kid have so much influence over her, yet she put her ego aside and responded truthfully, after making doubly sure that Ty Lee and Mei were in fact still a sleep, that is.

"I'm sorry too..." said Azula, Aang looked up, surprised, "I did what I had to do and had set my goals before I began to know and like you..." she blushed heavily and was trembling, so unused to ever admitting mistakes or her feelings, "you're the only boy to be nice to me or not be afraid of me...it was just different."

Aang responded, "I like you too Azula..but if you expect me to trust you, then you should trust me and tell me the truth! Who am I really? How did I end up with you here? And what were you planning to do with me?"

He looked intently at Azula, awaiting her answer. However, he soon realized something was definitely wrong. She was not moving at all and seemed almost like a statue.

"Azula? What's wrong? Are we under attack?" asked Aang frantically, afraid that the earth kingdom had found them again and were using some sort of magic. Azula made no movement what so ever and Aang looked around and could see that everything had frozen. Insects in mid flight, leaves in mid fall, and the whole world seemed tinted by a blanket of blue. Aang was afraid and shook in fright when suddenly, a man in fire nation style clothes appeared; an elderly man who was vaguely familiar to Aang.

"You know me Aang," said the man.

"Roku?" said Aang, both familiar and unfamiliar with the name.

"Yes. You are not yourself anymore. I have intervened to clear your mind and reawaken everything that has become lost to you." said Roku.

"What's happening? How did you freeze everything?" asked Aang, feeling slightly more comfortable.

"I haven't frozen anything. I am in your mind. I am you and you are me. " said Roku. Aang gave him a skeptical look.

"Riiiight...well, why didn't you just remind me before? Why wait till now to give me back my memories?" asked Aang.

"It was not my place to intervene. We are the same and yet different. This is your tale, your fate, not mine." said Roku. He walked closer to Aang, passing Azula.

"I am giving you back your memories so that the decision you make now is made with the full knowledge of who you are and your purpose." said Roku.  
With that Aang felt a surge in his body. His memories had returned. Katara, Sokka, Toph, his air, water and earth bending skills, returned in full. It was an incredible feeling, as if he had suddenly become a tiger after having been an injured kitten. This was the power Azula was referring too. Azula...the memory of his fight with her and the fall from Appa also entered his mind.

"So...Azula...is really my enemy?" asked Aang. Roku sighed.

"Do you think she is your enemy?" asked Roku.

Aang looked at her. "I don't know. I don't want us to be." he looked at Azula's hand and could see what was left of her bracelet, "Did she really like me Roku?"

"She does Aang. More than she has ever liked anyone before. Much of the hatred in her heart is cooled when she is with you and her feelings for you have shaken her own feelings about herself. But you have come to a crossroads. Azula is right; you have only two options now. You can abandon her now or choose to stay with her. She is proud Aang, and no matter how much love is in her heart, she knows herself well. She would never give you another chance after today." Aang couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But the fire nation is conquering the world and it is the Avatar's job to return balance...how can I just go along with her?" said Aang angrily, as if Roku had forgotten. Roku ignored Aang's comment.

"Aang, you will return to the world soon. But before you do, know that the Avatar is not bound to any fate or the demands of this world. We are each an individual just as much as we are the same. It is ultimately up to you how you use your power and for whom you choose to use it for. You have the authority of the Avatar. Do what you feel is right." Aang looked up and saw that he had indeed returned to the world the same as suddenly as he seemed to have left it. Azula was about to respond to Aang's earlier question, and it seemed as though this is why Roku had given him his memories back at that time. So that depending on whether Azula told the truth or not, he would decide from that. But Aang had already made his decision. He now had his own plan. He would try to get Azula to become 'good.' Roku himself said that she was changing and her hatred was leaving her. If he stuck around long enough, perhaps she could be changed and even maybe join him and his friends on their journey! With such a powerful new ally, the possibilities could be endless. It seemed that Aang had learned much about manipulating people since he had met Azula and it was somewhat ironic to him that he was now doing exactly what Azula was trying to do, use love to change someone's allegiance, but it was for the greater good he thought and he promised himself, he would not hurt her.

"Azula...you don't have to answer," said Aang quickly, "I trust you will tell me when you are ready." Azula scratched her head. He sure was changing his mind a lot in the small amount of time they had talked, but she chalked it up to him being nervous, since she herself, usually calm and collected, was fairly shaky.

"So...does that mean you will stay with me?" asked Azula. Aang smiled and nodded, making Azula rush over and hug him.

"Thank you Aang." said Azula, who quickly began untying the ropes.

"You don't have to thank me Azula; but I do want to ask you for a small favor now." said Aang.

"What's that?" said Azula, a little worried.

"Well firstly, I just want to tell you that I seem to be remembering a lot bending tricks that'll be useful." said Aang.

"Excellent! We'll need that when we fight again!" said Azula.

"Actually...that's what the favor is about...I want us both to promise each other that we will listen to each other and take each other's advice in a fight." said Aang.

"That's not really a favor. Of course I would want to give you advice." said Azula, who helped Aang up.

"No I mean, that if I asked you to spare someone or to try a different approach, that you would listen to me. " said Aang.

Azula scratched her head again. Was this about the Sudra battle? Maybe he had wanted her to intervene somehow?

"Well, seeing as you seem to know what to do in a fight, I'd be happy to take any advice you could give." said Azula.

Aang smiled. That was important to him, lest Azula try and harm his friends, should they run into them.

"I hope you won't mind wearing my bracelet this time" said Azula, who presented a remade bracelet, albeit significantly lower in the number of beads it once had. Aang smiled and grabbed the bracelet and slipped it on his wrist; he was about to say how great it was when Azula kissed him on the cheek. Aang grinned goofily and rubbed his cheek, causing Azula to laugh.

"Sheesh Aang, I thought you would have been cooler about that after the big one you laid on me!" said Azula.

"I guess, I don't know, I wasn't expecting it." said Aang, trying to play it off now.

'Well, we should really get some sleep, I want us to reach the ship by tomorrow and we'll be off home soon after," said Azula, "Your sleeping bag is over by the camp fire...good night." said Azula who walked back to her tent, constantly looking back at Aang. Aang smiled at her until she finally went into her tent and he readied himself for a good night sleep. He stared at the stars and thought about Katara, Sokka and Toph and wondering what their reaction would be to his crazy scheme. He hoped they would be impressed with his diplomatic skills and be amazed at how he had turned their greatest enemy into a loyal and loving friend. At least, if things went according to plan, but Aang did not even consider it a possibility that things could go wrong. Their love and Azula's agreement to listen to him reassured him that Roku's trust in his decision was not unfounded and he drifted off to sleep with thoughts of happiness.

The rest of the night passed without incident and in the morning, Ty Lee awoke and sauntered outside her tent to greet the sun, as was her usual way to start the day, when she was startled to see their prisoner free from his binds and sleeping right there in front of her. Sneakily, she grabbed a large wooden stick and was about to bash Aang good when Azula came out and in the nick of time saved Aang from a most unwelcome wake up call.

"Stop Ty Lee! It's ok." said Azula grabbing the stick and throwing it away. Ty Lee was shocked.

"Really? How did that happen?" said Ty Lee. Azula shrugged.

"I don't know really...I don't know what really convinced him, but he said we can forgive and forget and just go on." said Azula.

Ty Lee nudged Azula with her elbow, "Are you sure he wasn't just saying that?" said Ty Lee, completely skeptical, "I mean, he seemed kind of over you just yesterday."

"I don't think he's lying. And besides, he's no real threat to us." said Azula, remembering her place and trying to put Ty Lee back in her's, "that's enough of this though. He's here to stay and unless I say otherwise, you will treat him as though nothing had happened."

"Oh. Yeah, of course. I'll tell Mei." said Ty Lee going over to Mei's tent, giddy as a school girl. Azula crouched down to Aang and awoke him with a nudge.

"Come on, it's time to start moving on." said Azula. Aang awoke with a smile.

"You got it. Just give me a minute..." said Aang. Azula rolled her eyes, "I was hoping for a little more enthusiasm."

"I'm plenty enthusiastic...it's just the burden of love...it's a heavy burden...I'm tired, you know?" said Aang in a playful voice.

"Oh? I hope it's not too heavy." said Azula with a smirk as she lit Aang's sleeping bag on fire, prompting Aang to quickly airbend himself out of it and on to his feet.

"Hey! What am I going to sleep in now?" said Aang.

"We are going to reach the ship today...you won't need it anyway. Now come on, enough playing around. We are still in danger you know." said Azula as she patted him on the back and began taking down her tent.

"Uh..right, danger. We'll I'm ready for anything," said Aang putting on his disguise hat.

"That's good. Because I expect anything could happen." said Azula, "and we'll have each other's back."

"Yep, Azula and Aang, best friends, a fearsome duo if ever there was one...which reminds me, you promised to listen to my advice in a fight remember?" said Aang as he finished preping himself and went over to help Azula finish her tent.

"Yeah, I remember..jeez, I'm guessing you learned something since, well you know, Sudra." said Azula. Aang smiled and giggled to himself.

"Oh, you could certainly say that." said Aang, Azula looked over at him and wondered what he was talking about.

"Well, we'll see what you got when the time comes, I guess." said Azula. Ty Lee and Mei, who had begun taking down their respective tents looked on in amazement. Who were these crazy love birds, and what had had done to the bitter airbender and the hateful and evil princess?

"That must have been some talk last night for all this to happen." said Mei, Ty Lee nodded.

"It certainly seems fishy. But, I think it's an adorable fishy!" said Ty Lee.

"Adorable? Well, we'll see how long this lasts..." said Mei, "who knows what Aang is thinking and well, I don't want to know what Azula is thinking." Ty Lee laughed.

With their tents packed and everything ready to go, Azula and Aang lead the way on the final stretch to Azula's ship and the whole mood of their travels was upbeat.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Reunion and the Theatrical Princess

The two walked hand in hand through the remainder of the forest, finally reaching the main road a few hundred yards from the port city Nandana, where Azula's ship was docked and their destination. The city was the largest in the region and the only port capable of handling Azula's behemoth ship. A city of commerce and an important trading outpost, the fire nation had conquered it early in the war.

"So I imagine that this city is pretty great?" said Aang, looking over at Azula lovingly.

"Yeah. It's a pretty amazing city, relatively speaking of course, and the only place in a hundred miles where you can find fire flakes and Agni Kai arenas!" replied Azula.

"Yeah, but Nandana is mostly famous for its theatre and clothes." said Ty Lee jumping between the two and grabbing on to their necks.

"I was getting to that..." said Azula, in an annoyed toned and pushing Ty Lee's arm off of her; Ty Lee fell back only an inch behind the two and listened intently.

"So, a real fun time huh?" said Aang.

"Yep. But it's also where my ship is. My father built it specifically for me. It has all the luxuries of a royal cruiser and the armaments of a battleship; It kind of reminds me...of me!" said Azula with a chuckle, "And hopefully we'll be well on our way to the Fire Nation aboard it by tonight."

"Yeah, about that..." said Aang, thinking about his friends Sokka, Toph and Katara, "Exactly how long is that going to take?"

Azula gave him a puzzled look, as she did some psuedo math in her head, "I don't remember. A few days at least. We do have to cross the open ocean."

"Oh...well, ok, " said Aang, thinking to himself that perhaps his friends would be able to spot him easily in the big garish ship Azula had described to him since, apparently, they had not yet found him.

"Good. Come on, let's go; it's just up ahead." said Azula. The four walked at a good pace, despite their exhaustion, down the road which had been sunken in by heavy traffic from carts and such. It was an easy walk, however, compared to the treacherous wilderness and as the city grew larger and larger as they approached it, they walked even faster to reach their goal. When they finally did reach the large metal gate of the city they were greeted by silence as the city guards did not even seem to notice them at first, but, spotting them out of the corner of his eye, one guard hollered down to them.

"This is not a refugee camp! Get lost!" he yelled.

Azula was insulted, but then remembered the sorry physical state her and her companions were in. A week's worth of traveling and fighting had pretty much destroyed all their clothes (Azula, was actually still wearing a combination of her usual outfit and the earth kingdom rags she got in Sudra) and, calming herself down, took it as an opportunity to brag in front of Aang (again), much as any typical spoiled 14 year old would do; or at least one who was a princess would do.

"I am Azula, Favored Daughter of Ozai, the Fire Lord. Master Firebender, Hunter of the Dragon of the West and the Banished Prince; The Princess Azula, daughter of Ursa, and Grand-daughter of Fire Lord Azulon, for whom I was named! I am Azula, your master! Open these Gates!" shouted Azula, her voice booming with pride.

"You are not the Princess, little girl!" yelled another soldier, "Get out of here before we have you all whipped!"

Aang awaited a fiery rebuttal, but Azula did not reply with words, but merely lightning bended a huge bolt over the wall in an impressive show of force. The guards realized their error and quickly apologized. Within a few seconds the pulleys and gears that opened the gate began to creak and the gate slowly swung ajar to reveal a large number of uniformed fire nation soldiers moving about, trying to get into formation.

"Do you have enough titles, Azula?" asked Aang half jokingly. Azula answered in the negatory, considering it a serious question, and responded by telling him that hopefully she would have many more. Aang just scratched the back of his head and responded with a smile, "Well, I think I'll still just call you Azula."

The guards quickly ran outside the gate to form a perimeter around their VIP followed by another large group of soldiers carrying banners and then another group with sungi horns and drums. Huge crowds of peasants began to form at the gate as well and within minutes the word had spread through the city that the Princess had returned and just as fast was the gossip of her newest follower: a young boy. Amidst the noise and chaos one soldier came to Azula with a large sack he carried in front of him on his arms; behind him followed a rhino.

"Your highness, we would be humbled if you wore the city's signature armor." said the soldier, offering Azula fresh armor and an ornate parade helmet. This was extremely convenient for Azula to hide her dirty clothes and face (lest her reputation of invincibility be tarnished) and quickly Azula agreed and put on the armor over her clothes and the helmet on her head. Aang and the two girls nodded in approval and Aang even helped Azula on to the rhino brought out for her.

"Very good Princess, we will escort you to your ship now if you wish." said one of the soldiers, who then turned around and signaled for the procession to start. She entered the city to much fanfare; the sungi horns and drums turning out an imperial march and the boots of the soldiers marching in unison impressed all who saw it. The crowds waved and called out to Azula, who for the most part chose to ignore them, not wanting them to see her dirty face but more importantly to confirm to them that she was beyond them. Aang and Ty Lee, with no such reputation to protect, waved back to the crowds, enjoying the fanfare, while Mai paid absolutely no attention to the peasants and was barely keeping pace with the soldiers who were bringing up the rear. Nearly the entire city had shown up to see the Princess by the she reached the market districts, roughly half of the way to the docks. Clad in her armor and surrounded by soldiers, music and banners, Azula gave off an aura of power and inspired the crowd to a great fervor.

Not everyone in the crowd however was cheering for the Princess. In particular: an earthbender, a waterbender and her brother watched from a small window in the attic of an empty house along the parade's route.

"I knew it. I knew they would have to come through Nandana. It's the only way they could escape to the Fire Nation." said Sokka, looking through the slits in the wood of a small window. Katara pushed her brother to the side to get a better view. Although Aang wore a disguise that covered up most of his body, his movements and laugh were unmistakable to those who knew him and it was those very things that caused Katara to grow concerned.

"He seems to be fine..." said Katara. Toph crawled her way closer to Katara by following her voice.

"That's good news. What are we waiting for then? If Aang can help us during our attack, we'll be able to free him easily." said Toph.

"Actually Toph, he's a lot better than fine...he's actually walking around waving at the crowd in fire nation clothes..." said Sokka.

"What does that mean?' asked Toph.

"I don't know, " said Katara. She looked over to her brother, "Do you think maybe it's a trap for us?"

"Well, if it is, it's not a very good trap. They are completely surrounded by soldiers. Either way, I think it's best if we just follow and watch them." said Sokka.

"How long are we going to wait? We've already been here for a week!" shouted Toph, who was quickly hushed by both of the water tribe siblings. She blushed, but continued on in a softer tone, "I don't see how things are going to get any easier. If they leave on a ship or something, I won't be able to help and he'll still be surrounded by soldiers. Also, what if this is a trick by Aang? Maybe he told them he'd join them or something and so they let him walk free?"

"I wouldn't have thought they would have believed that," said Katara, "but that might be exactly it. It might be best if we acted now Sokka."

Sokka's instincts told him it was a bad idea, but if Aang was sticking his neck out for them, then he must be doing it for a reason. He would compromise.

"All right, but let's wait for a good time to strike. I'm sure they'll let their guard down sooner or later." said Sokka. The two girls agreed and headed out to the streets with hooded panchos and watched the parade from the crowd; Azula passing right by them as they reached the streets. They followed from what they considered to be an 'inconspicuous distance' and when they finally reached the ship, and Azula dismounted, the three grew anxious and awaited Sokka's go ahead for what would be nothing short of a miracle for them to survive.

"Ok, guys, on the count of three, we attack..." said Sokka. Katara grabbed a hold of her waterbending pouch and Toph grinded her feet against the earth.

"One...two..th-" Sokka was suddenly pushed aside by a well dressed man who was shouting Azula's name. Katara helped Sokka to his feet as they all moved closer to see what was going on; their opportunity ruined for an unknown reason, they watched intently for the next.

"Princess Azula!" shouted the man loudly. Azula heard it faintly and looked out at the crowd. The well dressed man scrambled to the front of the crowd.

"Princess Azula! My name is Vaisya, governor, appointed by your father, of Nandana." he said.

"You had better have a good reason for approaching me like this, or you will be Vaisya the former governor of Nandana." said Azula. Vaisya gulped and hoped his little stunt would work out as he had hoped.

"Princess Azula, you left so quickly last time, and I think it would be a shame to do so again. Please, if you would like, come and see the season's last play in the theatre district! It's the most elaborate play in twenty years, 'The Princess and the Monk' " said Vaisya. Both Azula and Aang grinned slightly, at the crazy coincidence of the play's name, but Azula responded without much hesitation.

"I will have to miss this play, Governor, I have many pressing matters at hand. Not the least of which is a little family business concerning my Uncle and Brother." said Azula coldy. Aang walked up next to Azula and perhaps it was an inexorable fate that had guided Aang that day, for just as he moved next to Azula he noticed three hooded figures amidst the crowd and instantly recognized them as his friends. Azula was just giving the Governor her final declination when suddenly Aang interrupted.

"Azula, wait..um, I'd really like to see the play!" said Aang. Azula was not at all amused. She really didn't want to reveal the depth of their relationship to the governor or the crowd (at least not yet) and it had not not been for her feelings for him, she would have thrown him into the sea for weakening her image of invincibility. She pulled Aang to the side for a minute.

"Never do that again." said Azula," I know you're new at this, but please just be quiet for now."

Aang could see Azula's discontent, but he pressed the matter anyway, "I'd really like to see the play though...with you."

Azula blushed slightly, "There's plenty of better plays in the fire nation, Aang."

"I know, but...," Aang knew he would have to play at Azula's heart strings to get his way, "Please? Do it as a favor for me?" asked Aang, making sure Azula could see her bracelet, in a almost laughably obvious way.

Azula looked around to see the crowd and her two friends all watching intently and a rush of embarassment came over her, but looking back at Aang she felt guilty for the lies she told him and considered that the this play could be the best time to tell him the truth; that is to say, tell him while he was distracted by the play.

"I...fine. We can go together. I guess one day of relaxation wouldn't hurt after all we've been through" said Azula softly. Aang hugged her, evoking a gasp from the entire crowd, including the Avatar's former followers. Azula pushed him off warmly, forgetting herself for a moment before assuming her dignified manner and addressing the Governor.

"I have changed my mind Governor Vaisya," said Azula, "I have decided to see your play. Have the theatre ready for us by this evening."

The Governor was overjoyed with the news, bowed to the Princess and responded with, "You and your young male friend will be most welcome at Nandana's theatre"  
In truth, the 'Princess and the Monk' was a flop and the Governor, who had backed the play with his own money, knew that a personality like Azula was just the thing to boost attendance for the following year and make a name for himself. The Governor left much the same way he came, rushing through the crowd, which had grown excited about the news of the Princess attending the show and just as curious about who this new boy was with the Princess.

The three hooded ones' already knew though and Katara was in a state of shock. Jealousy aside, she was crushed to even think of the possiblity that Aang would betray her, nay, the world, for one pretty face. She stood glaring at the couple for a good while before Sokka finally said something.

"Well, at least now we know where he is going to be tonight. We should head over to this theatre and try to come up with a plan to get him out of there." said Sokka.

"That's a good idea. Let's go though, we need to get a plan ready and put into action before any extra security can get there." said Toph, tugging Katara, who finally awoke from her daze.

"Right, right. A plan. We'll need a good plan." said Katara. The three quickly walked to find the theatre and all three of them thought of their plans to reacquire their friend.

Evening came to Nandana, and just as they said, Azula & Aang came to the theatre district to see the quirky little play. Aang was amazed to see that Azula was actually wearing a dress, something he hadn't even considered her capable of doing. Aang himself wore clothes that once again covered up most of his body tatoos and his head, so that no one would become wise to his true title. The theatre was a fairly large outdoor amphitheathre, and the two sat in the seats usually reserved for the Fire Lord and his wife, but seeing as a Fire Lord had never even been to Nandana, it seemed appropiate to have them sit there in the large wooden chairs, which was covered by a red canopy. Several Elite guards stood at every entrance and exit and Aang looked around at them trying to figure out how his friends would try and 'rescue' him until finally the Governor came up on stage to a few random applauses.

"Yes, thank you and thank you. Tonight's last presentation of "Princess and the Monk" has the honor of being watched by our favorerd Princess Azula!" the audience clapped and Azula stood up and gave them all a condescending look before sitting back down.

"Now, without further delay, here is our play!." said the Governor as he left the stage and an actor ran on.

"Is she for real or is she magic?" said the actor in a monk's garb, who then did a number of mudras (symbolic hand symbols.  
"Is she poison or a panacea?" the actor than danced around the stage before stopping and then pantomimed himself crossing a river in a canoe. The play continued on like this and for the most part made absolutely no sense. Apparently there was supposed to be some social commentary in it, but it was well beyond Azula and Aang and finally around the the time the monk began his speech about the dirty cabbage to the princess' (the stage princess) servant, Azula decided to say something.

"What heck is going on?" said Azula, with her head resting on her fist.  
Aang, fearful that Azula would want to leave, replied, "Obviously, this dirty cabbage is very important"  
Azula laughed and replied back, "Can you even hear yourself?" she rested her head back down on her hand, "Oh ,the things a girl will do..." Azula then recalled her plan to tell Aang about his real purpose as the Avatar and after a few deep breaths, tapped Aang on the shoulder.

"You know, I guess it's a good thing that we came here, because it made me think..." said Azula.  
"About what?" asked Aang, not taking his eyes off the play.  
"Well, I know you told me I should tell you the truth when I was ready, and -" Azula paused, "Oh never mind, just watch your play, I'll tell you later." Aang shrugged and continued watching the play.

"We are here...on the mountain! We are here, to see the Princess; Princess of the Sea Prunes!" said the monk character.  
"Hohoho, announcing her royal highness, twice removed on her mother's side, and cousin to the sea potato, Princess of the Sea Prunes" said another actor.

A few fire crackers went off and a gong was hit when out of a trap door appeared a girl in a red dress covering her face with a fan.

"Oh Princess, I have traveled far, over rivers and across dancing hog-monkeys to bring you this bowl of fire flakes!" said the monk.

The Princess did not say anything and the crowd awaited something to happen.

'Perhaps, you did not hear me?" said the monk, obviously ad libing, "I said I have this bowl of fire flakes, the one thing you desire most!"

Again, the Princess was silent, but then a familiar voice came from behind the fan, "Oh, thank you, kind monk"  
Aang smacked his forehead and pressed his back up against the chair. He had expected them to try and signal him to sneak out, but to have such a crazy plan as to be on stage, where Azula might recognize them? Perhaps he gave them to much credit. Aang watched carefully to see what Katara would do next and prayed that Toph and Sokka would not be following her.

"Erm, is that all you have to say Princess? Do you not wish to reward your loyal monk?" said the monk actor, trying to direct Katara to her next line.

Katara, with the fan still covering her face replied, "Yes, a reward would be best, bring out the chest of gold!"

The monk, knowing that that was the wrong line, and hence no prop was ready for it, coughed and moved the story on by himself.

"A monk has no need for material goods! I was hoping that you would put down that fan and give me a kiss!" said the monk. Azula looked over at Aang to see that he was a nervous wreck. His sweaty palms left prints on the chair's arm rests and he was sitting on the edge of his seat.

'Wow. I guess he really wanted to see this play' thought Azula, 'He's riveted!'

"I'm glad one of us is enjoyed the play Aang, I'm completely lost. And this Princess character, so unprofessional. Mumbling lines behind a fan!" said Azula. Aang looked at her, grinned and then turned back to look at the play.

Katara took a deep breathe and closed the fan to reveal her face and in a very loud voice said "Oh, I hope the Avatar will come today! He's in bad company lately!" The crowd fell silent as they were confused by this line. However, both Azula & Aang figured that it was some sort of code to the rest of the gang and sure enough, they were right. A few moments after Katara's outburst, Toph and Sokka jumped down from the canopy over Azula's and Aang's chairs and grabbed Azula's arms and forced her to the ground.

"All right, nobody move! Aang's coming with us!" said Sokka. Katara quickly ran up to join the the two. The guards followed close behind and with their swords unsheathed formed a circle around Azula, Aang and their captors. The rest of the audience quickly ran out of the theatre. Even the Governor abandoned hope for his play and took off.

"Pretty clever huh, Aang? Having Katara distract everyone while we got on to the canopy" said Sokka. Aang didn't respond, but his mind raced with what he should do. He saw Azula on her knees held by his friends and at that moment, realized that despite regaining his memories, he was now a different person. True, he loved all his friends deeply, but in his heart Azula was now most important to him. He could not bring himself to abandon her now and quickly airbended Sokka and Toph off of Azula and moved her behind him. 

"Aang, what are you doing?" asked a confused Toph.

"I'm not going with you guys. My place is here, with Azula." said Aang in a quivering voice, trying hard to sound authoritative.

"You've betrayed us Aang? For her?" asked Toph.

"No! no! I still want to bring peace to the world!" he looked at Azula , "but I'm going to do it in a different way!"

This was all news to Azula, of course. She didn't even know that Aang would recognize his friends, and now she was hearing of his plan to bring peace to the world.

"Hold on Aang, you mean you remember these guys? You remember everything?" said Azula from behind him.

"I'm sorry Azula, I would have told you sooner, but I didn't want you to get upset or hurt my friends!" said Aang. Azula knew deep down that Aang was not plotting against her, but she immediately jumped to the conclusion that Aang had been tricking her the whole time and that through some elaborate, impossible plan, had lead her to this moment, surrounded by her enemies.

"Your going to end the war by just letting the fire nation win? Are you crazy? They are evil! She is evil!" said Sokka.

"No, you're wrong, she-" said Aang before he was interrupted by Azula.

"I don't need anyone to defend me! Least of all a traitor like you! It seems you've been walking a fine line Aang and now that you've slipped I can see through your little game!" said Azula as she pushed Aang to the ground, "I see now that I was far too kind! I will kill you all and forget this ever happened!" shouted Azula, "Guards, stand down! I will deal with all of these peasants personally!" her royal guards sheathed their swords and moved a good distance away. Katara took this to get in the first hit in what she considered to be an inevitable fight and promptly attacked Azula, who in turn countered with her signature blue flames. Her skills and strength again surprised Katara and the rest and Azula had pushed them back down the stairs before Aang pleaded with Azula as he too dodged her attacks, "Please, Azula! I want us all to be friends! I want you and me to be together!"

Azula's eyes began to water slightly, but she responded with a harsh tone, "Get away from me! Your fate lies with them"  
The fight continued, with both Azula and Aang's friends whole heartedly fighting each other to the death, neither side ready to accept anything short of total victory over their foe. Aang pleaded again and again with both Azula and his friends to stop fighting, but Azula had tuned him out and Aang's friends were similarly suspicious of his true motives. Seeing that it was futile, Aang went to more dramatic action and airbended himself between his friends and Azula and blew them apart.

"I won't let you guys fight! Please, just listen to me! We can accomplish so much together!" said Aang sternly. Azula, blinded by her rage, would hear none of it and getting a spear than held up the canopy over their chairs (the fire nation's militant nature always present) threw it Aang. Aang saw the spear coming and knew now that no words would be able to convince Azula of his noble intent and so chose to let himself get hit with the spear. The spear struck Aang and the silence in the place was absolute as Aang fell to the ground, mortally wounded. Azula's heart ached at the realization of what she had done and quickly she ran to Aang's side, followed by Katara and the rest.

With tears in her eyes, Azula barely was able to speak as she held Aang's head in her lap, "Why? Why did you not dodge the attack? You could have easily airbended it away!" her hands began to shake as she held Aang and every part of her physically ached,as if the spear had struck her. Aang reached his hand out to Azula's face, "I wanted to show you how much I truly cared for you...I wanted to show you that I would do anything for us to be together." said Aang weakly.

Azula's sadness was mixed with anger, "How can we be together, if you are dead! Oh Aang, all you've done is make sure I will never be happy again!" said Azula. Aang's friends were in equal anguish at Aang's impending demise, but Katara touched Azula's shoulder and told her, "I think my waterbending might be able to save him, please, let me see him." Azula was suspicious, but realized how silly it was now, seeing as these people also had an interest in Aang's well being. Katara looked carefully at Aang's wound, blood contiually flowing out of it. "I don't think I'll be able to heal this without help. I'll need the special water from the north pole." said Katara. Azula grabbed her furiously.

"You said you were going to help! How in the world are you going to get water from there in time!" shouted Azula. Sokka pushed Azula off his sister.  
"We have some already, but we need to take Aang there now!" said Sokka as he used the bison whistle, and within a few minutes Appa was there. Katara and sokka both carried Aang on to Appa, who was now unconscious. Azula stood by and considered asking to go with them, but realized that if Aang did indeed die, that they would turn against her and she would be forced to kill them; Something she knew Aang would not want, so decided not to even ask. In a strange silence, the gang took off on Appa, stopping at their base and then finally out of the city.

"Uh...Azula?" said Aang, as he opened his eyes. Toph looked over to him and screamed in excitement.

"Aang! You're finally awake!" said Toph, "Guys, come over, Aang's awake!" Toph then then moved closer to Aang, "Take it easy, you've been out for nearly three days."

Aang looked around to see Toph sitting next to him and Sokka and Katara coming over to them. He looked at himself to see himself bandaged and apparently healed. Katara came and hugged him while Sokka rubbed his head.

"You had us worried airhead!" said Sokka.  
"Thank the heavens my waterbending worked on you Aang! We were all worried!" said Katara still hugging him.

"Thank you guys! Uh...so..." said Aang. Katara quickly answered what she supposed Aang's question would be.

"That Princess is not here, Aang." said Katara, "So...what was the deal with her anyway? What happened while you were with those girls?" All three looked at him.

"Aheh, heh, heh," said Aang blushing, "You know, we just sort of got to be friends over the week."

Sokka smiled, "Call me crazy Aang, but from the looks of it, I'd say you were a little more than friends with her."

"I...well, you know," said Aang smiling. However his smile soon faded and he took a more serious tone, "Well I guess it doesn't matter now, " said Aang as he looked at his bracelet, "I thought maybe I could convince her that there was a better way. Maybe convince her that we weren't all that bad and get her to consider having peace." He looked at his friends, "Well, I suppose that she felt bad for nearly killing me. Who knows, maybe if we see her again, we'll find a way of working things out."

They all nodded and Toph finally stood up, "Well, while we are waiting for your fair princess to return, maybe we could get a little earthbending practice in there, you never know when you're going to need that," said Toph sarcastically.

Aang laughed and agreed and although his 'wound' gave him a little pain, he was able to get in a good day's practice. Days went by and Aang and his friends traveled to a few towns, each time Aang hoping that he would meet Azula in the next village, but she was never there. Although, gossip of their escapades in Nandana (and even in Sudra) had spread to many of the villages they stopped at. Tales of how the Avatar had won the heart of the Fire Nation Princess, defended her frome Bruitsh Soldiers and how he was eventually shuttled away by 'crazed followers'. He had a fun time explaining to his friends the gossip and for the most part simply answered them by saying, "well, you had to have been there to understand."

Night came during their journey and they stopped as usual to set up camp. They sat by the fire and talked for a while before they went to sleep. Aang however went to the edge of the camp and sat on a tree stump to think and looked at his bracelet, which he now kept in his pocket most of the tie.

He wondered if Azula still thought about him and whether or not his crazy actions really affected her.

"Of course they did," he said to himself, "She told me so...and she changed...for me!" Aang looked at his bracelet again and smiled, remembering how Sokka commented that it looked like it had been made by a monkey.

"Well, Azula..maybe someday we can be together again." said Aang,

"I'm sure she would like that," said a familiar voice. Aang smiled and looking once more at his bracelet, turned around.

THE END. 


End file.
